Lover, Lover
by Lovin' Big Time Rush
Summary: Lover, lover lover, you don't treat me no good no more. Lover, lover lover, you don't treat me no good no more. - Niemann Jerrod


**A/N: So here's another song fic thingy! It's only the second one I've ever written (I don't count the 10 song drabble thing I wrote). I know I didn't use all the lyrics, I hope that's not a big deal... So don't know if you guys have noticed or not, but this is my first Kames (still not counting the 10 song drabble). I'm not a huge Kames fan (no offence to anyone who is), so this is sad and angsty. I think it goes against everything I stand for to write a happy Kames, lol. So anyways here it is...**

_Lover, Lover by Niemann Jerrod_

Often Kendall would wake up to James' head laying on his chest, the boys eyes open but his brain in a different dimension. Today was no different. Kendall ran his fingers through the mop of brown hair and smiled when the other boy looked up and grinned at him. Many times Kendall had just laid there watching James, watching the boy slowly blink, his eyes unfocused, and sadness etched into his features. Whenever Kendall finally revealed he was awake, a fake almost believable smile would be plastered to the pretty boys face and would stay for the entire day. Kendall knew that James was unhappy, and he had to admit so was he.

_Well the truth, well it hurts to say_

_I'm gonna pack up my bags and I'm gonna go away_

_I'm gonna split, I can't stand it_

_I'm gonna give it up and quit and ain't never coming back_

Kendall had decided that he was going to break up with James and leave him. He couldn't take this sadness anymore. It was depressing and neither of them deserved it. Kendall would notice James checking out Camille, Jo, and various other girls at the pool, and as a result Kendall would withhold sex. With Kendall refusing to have sex with him, James would look at the girls at the pool to make Kendall jealous. It was a vicious cycle that no one really knew who started.

_Girl _(Kendall mentally replaced the word girl with boy)_ but before I get to going, I've got to say,_

_I know you used to love me but that was yesterday,_

_And the truth, I won't fight it,_

_When the love starts burning you got to do what's right._

Kendall still loved James, and he knew that James loved him, but truthfully it just wasn't enough. There was a difference between loving someone and being in love with someone. Kendall had been in love with James at one time, but that time had come and gone. Like Kendalls favorite song said, 'I know you used to love me but that was yesterday', he knew James had been in love with him too, but that time had passed as well.

_Girl but before I get to going, I've got to say,_

_There was a time, oh woman, when you used to shake it for me,_

_but now, all you do is just treat me cold,_

_Ain't gonna take it no more, gonna walk out the door,_

Again Kendall replaced the girl with boy and woman with man. He sighed. Truthfully he was the one that 'used to shake it' for James, but didn't any longer. No song could be perfect right? James was the one that treated him cold at the pool though. He ignored him as his eyes roamed the sea of girls and he thought with his dick and not his brain. Kendall remembered when he used to do that, but he liked to think he was more mature now. He had felt love, he had given it to someone else, he had truly believed that he was going to live with James for the rest of his life. That's mature. That's not thinking with your genitalia. But, then again, Kendall was leaving James tonight. This was not the doing of thinking with his brain or his penis, but with his heart.

_I know you used to love me in every way_

_but now I'm giving it up, and I'm tired of crying babe_

_I can't stand it no longer, it hurts me to say,_

_but I'm packing up my bags and going far away,_

_Hey lover, oh lover yeah-yeah_

James always said, "Baby I love you and only you, never forget that,". Kendall had believed him. He believed everything James said. When James promised he hadn't slept with Jo, when he swore he hadn't fucked Camille, when he begged Kendall to take him back saying it would never happen again... Kendall was a sucker and he was done crying over this- this bastared. It hurt a lot for Kendall to make up his mind to leave, but he had and was going to go through with it. He's going to pack up his bags and go somewhere he wouldn't be reminded of James everyday of his life.

_Lover, lover lover, you don't treat me no good no more_

_Lover, lover lover, you don't treat me no good no more_

_(you don't treat me good no more)_

_Lover, lover lover, you don't treat me no good no more_

_(you don't treat me good no more)_

_Lover, lover lover, you don't treat me no good no more_

Nope, he didn't treat Kendall 'no good no more' and Kendall had just found the balls to leave him.


End file.
